A Boondocks Short Story:Cindy's little Secret
by Riley Waz Hur
Summary: This is a story about a a little secret Cindy keeping from Riley, and it's NOT what you are all suspecting, but at the same time, it is. And it has a montage of flash backs, as well as HueyXJazmine and riley's school teacherXLesbian? What!Lol re


_Hey, ya'll, this is a very, very, very, very, VERY strange story! This might be cute, funny, and a little unexpected! I just thought it would be something different! Very Different! HAAAAHaAa! Omg, omg! Heee-he! Anyway, as ya'll know, I'm a kinda hyper author! YEAH, HYPER BLACK CHICK OF THE WORLD! LOL! So... were waz I going with that? Ok fuck it!  
Aiight!, Read on, PEACE!_

_~Love the author!  
(Holla out their ta my clan of boondocks fanz, who we all be talkin to each otha, like stella6(My home gurl!) , KODfreack(A future animator in the working) Secretsfortheunderground(or something like that), And my first role model on her Jazzymoa (Collage kid ) Luv ya'll, add them as ur fave author guys, aiight? peace  
btw: I realized that part of this story is similar to the movie "Roll bounce", no plagiarism intended..._

* * *

**A Boondocks Story: Cindy's Secret!**

_(Narration): So you might think that this story starts off how any other story would,... with a handsome guy, and that special girl, who will make your eyes twinkle like Christmas decorations as you gaze upon her, Or that un-popular guy, who is in love with the girl of his dreams, but then to find out,... the girl he wanted was right there in front of him._

_If you're thinking this? You should just leave this page RIGHT NOW, because Honey, ... THIS IS WOODCREST! THAT SHIT DOESN'T FLY!_

* * *

**(Basket ball court )**

"Ahhh, nigga, YOU AIN'T GOT NO GA-AME, YOU AIN'T GOT NO GA-AME!" A young blond girl says making a crossover, she made a turnover, recovered, and attempted a 3, FAIL! She ended up making multiple failed attempts to rebound it. The young boy she was playing with also made many attempts to ply the ball away from her.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! REEZY!" The young girl taunted. The boy just smirked.

"I'LL BE DAMNED IF I DON'T... HOLY SHIIIT! I FORGOT!" The boy whaled and turned around walking slowly, shaking as if he were in fear.

She dropped the ball, and not watching as it bounced up and down on the cement.

He quickly turned back around, his braids whipped his head, as he quickly stole the ball, dribbling it toward his basket, he made his body into a perfect form, raised his hand went up and..., Cindy leaped up with a fail rejection, then He shot that mutha- IN!

"AHHH! I'M THE BEST! BITCH!... WHAT? NIGGA. WHAT?"He screams as he ran in circles around Cindy. She crossed her arms, and tried hard not to smile in amusement at her best friend.

She rolled her Eyes at him as he raised both of his arms up.

"AHAHAHAH! I WON! I WIN!" He said moving into her personal space, then was quickly shoved away.

"Nigga, WHAT? Chu' wanna COOKIE?" She turned around, trying not to laugh.

He dropped both of his arms down, hunched his back, and slightly tilted his head up, as if he were a deflated balloon, or a four legged animal of some sort. A grin grew on his face as he walked around to her face and pinched her checks.

"AWWWWW, IS LITTLE CINDY MADD BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WIN HER LITTLE GAME? IS LITTLE CINDY MAD? IS WITTLE ITZY BITZY CI- OOOOOWWW!" Cindy slapped away his hands and socked him in the stomach so hard he had to hunch down and hold it.

"Owww, nigga!" He gasped.

"That's what chu' get,... PUNK!" She said flinching toward him, as if she were going to hit him, then turned around and walked off the court. Riley glanced around a bit, then strutted after her.

"Aye, nigga, wait up!" He said as she kept walking, as he finally reached her, she didn't even look at him.

"Sooo,..." He began. She rolled her eyes.

"Were ya goin?"

"I don't know... I really didn't think bout that!" She said, staring back at him for the first time. She sighed.

"Wanna hit Ed's house?"

Riley shook his head no.

"Naw, Naw, we can't."

"Well, why da hell not!"

"Cuz, cuz..." Riley exclaimed, trying calm Cindy's attitude.

"He ain't there, no one is, he went ta Cancun to reunite with some war buddies and hit the club and get hoes and shit."

"Oh." Cindy nodded.

"Well,..." Cindy thought to herself.

"We could crash at Rummy's crib for a while if you down for that-"

Riley shook his head no.

"He wit Ed."

"WELL, forget them, what about thugnificent?"

"Rummy took him with him."

Cindy rolled her eyes and grunted.

"UGGGH!, There is nowhere to go,... what about your place?"

"Grandad said he was bout ta hit up that old ass hoe Felicia and gets a ole bottle of wine and head toward his bedroom so he can tear-"

"ERRRRRRRRRNNNT!" Cindy screeched as she placed her hand in front of Rileys face.

"I AIN'T NEED TO NO THAT!"

He shrugged.

"Well, what about yo place?" He casually asked.

Her eyes popped out of her head.

"Uhhh, not good, we got,... mice and, bugs,..." Cindy tried to convince.

"Reezy ain't fraid of no god damn mice, man! You know where I came from?"

Cindy glanced around nervously.

"A-a-and, my mothers,...sick. She got he-hepey-, ... Hepyotitous!" She stuttered.

Riley's face grew concerned.

"Really, nigga what's that?"

"Uhhh,... it's when you get this virus that eats your,... eat's your hair, and... it shut's down your legs, so I have to help her go to the bathroom and stuff..."

"Daaaaamn, I'm sorry for yo momma, tell her I said get well!" Riley said as they were approaching her front door.

"U-uh, ok,... bye Riley!"

She closed the door and ran back up stairs to her room and slammed her face into the pillow on her bed.

* * *

**(Freemans.)**

Riley bursts into his room, which is Shared with his brother who was on the computer at the time. Sporting his HUMONGOUS afro he refuses to cut.

Riley was wearing his ear-buds that were connected to his I-pod in his ears, covering and uncovering his face with his hands.

**_"AND IF IT AIN'T about no money  
then I aint talking to ya  
fake niggasz dont last long  
we see right thru ya (true story]  
and nigga fuck a Jacob  
I just iced out the mula (bling]  
plus ya girl like me  
and she say i'm way cuter  
and she like my.._**

**_Gucci bandana(check]  
Louis V letters(check]  
keep on looking theres no one better  
(ay]  
Air force ones  
mixed wit da new jays  
you cant catch me im too far away!"_**

"RILEY SHUT UP!" Huey yelled as he turned around to face riley.

"And nigga, put a shirt on!" He said throwing a shirt at his younger brother. He turned back around to face the computer. "I'm pretty sure nobody wants' to see that Riley."

"SHUT UP, HATING ASS NIGGA, PEOPLE DO TO, FAGGOT!"

"Who." He questioned without turning around.

He smirked to himself.

"Cindy!"

"Cindy who?"

"Cindy McPherson."

"Well, that's probably because her mother has raised her to be a hoe."

Riley grew angry.

"NAW SHE AIN'T AND HER MOTHER'S ILLY SICK!"

Huey rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of dictation.

"With what?"

"WITH ... Hepyotitous!"

Huey paused, He would've started cracking up if he weren't so emotionless. He turned around in his chair to face his brother.

"She's lying to you."

"NIGGA WHAT?"

"She's lying to you, there is no such thing as Hepyotitous, and she made it up."

Riley's glare grew even more graphic.

"YES THERE IS!"

"Riley, there isn't, here I'm going to search it up right now."

Huey starts to type on his computer.

"See, it says Hepatitis, and her mother doesn't have that, does she?"

Riley's eyes grew big, in shock, and hurt, learning that his brother was,... actually,...RIGHT?

Huey sighed.

"She's hiding something from you." Huey said getting up and exiting his room.

* * *

**(The next day)**

Riley had just thrown on some new (barrowed) air force ones, A black Wife beater, and some dark baggy jeans which he kept loaded with lots of fresh green, and a glock. He was headed out the door as granddad stopped him.

"Where you goin' boy?"

"Nowhere." He said trying to push him out the way, trying to move toward the door. Grandad just stepped right back in front of him again, while concealing his "GOODS" back in his robe.

"I SAID WHERE ARE YOU GOING, OH? I'll Tell you... NOWHERE BECAUSE YOUR ON PUNISHMENT?"

Riley's glare tightened.

"Fo' WHAT?"

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME BOY, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TA THAT POOR WOMEN LAST WEEK!"

Riley scratched his head, trying to remember.

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

"So class, now take out your American folk books and turn to page 220."

Mrs. Lily said, pacing across the classroom. All the little children bent under their desks to retrieve their folk text books.

"Riley, aren't you going to grab your American folk book?"

Riley lifted his head up from his folded arms.

"NAW!"

"And why not, is there something wrong with Folk stories?"

"Hell YEAH! Nigga, ain't nobody want ta here bout no Jake and Jill, the fuck they goin' up some god damn hill fo' in the first place?"

"Take out your text book riley, you should learn to appreciate good literature!"

Riley shot up from his desk.

"GOOD LITERATURE? T.I has good literature! Thugnificent has good literature! Gangstalicious has good literature! HELL, even USHER has better literature than that "Folk" shit!"

The classroom gasped at what Riley had just said.

"Riley Freeman!" The teacher gasped. She picked up her text book and slammed it on his desk. "You WILL read this, and LIKE IT!"

Riley snarled at her.

"PSST! NIGGA, I AIN'T GOTTA READ NOTHIN I DON'T WANNA!"

"YOU WILL LEARN ABOUT PECOS BILL!" She said matching his tone.

"NIGGA, FUCK PECOS, FUCK BILL, FUCK BIGFOOT, FUCK THAT "LIZZY" CHICK WE JUST LEARNED ABOUT THE OTHER DAY, FUCK JILL, FUCK JANE, FUCK THAT GOD DAMNED GIANT WHO LEFT A BIG-ASS FOOT PRINT IN THE GROUND AND FILLED IT UP WITH WATAR',THE NIGGA SHOULD'VE USED RED-KOOL-AID INSTEAD!, FUCK THAT FUCKIN' BEAN STOCK, FUCK ALL THE GOD DAMN GOOSES THAT EVER LIVED, HOW COME EVERY TIME I LOOK UNDER A GOOSE, I AIN'T SEE NO CHAIN?, CUZ YA'LL FOLK TALES IS BULL SHIT!" The classroom grew wide eyes, and some teary eyes as well.

"AND YOU KNOW SOMETHIN' ELSE-"Riley snatched up the text book.

"AND FUCK YOU, TOO! MRS. LILY!" He threw the text book at her, it only slightly hit her.

"I SAW YOU WITH YA LESBIAN BITCH THE OTHA DAY AT WAL-MART, YA'LL NAW-STY!"

Security guards broke into the class room and surrounded riley.

"The FUCK Ya'll Looking at?" Riley said, then he picked up a chair and threw it at the guards, and dipped out of the classroom. Only to return 23 seconds later popping his head into the doorway and screaming. "Have a happy rest of the week ta ya'll too!" And dipped back.

* * *

**(End Flash back)**

"Oh,...yeah..."

""OH YEAH!"" Grandad mocked. "Damn it boy! This ain't no KOOL-AID commercial!" He slapped the back of Riley's neck. "Now Get you narrow tale BACK IN YOUR ROOM!"

"Owe! Grandad!" Riley pleaded.

"NOW!"

Riley slumped his shoulders, and headed slowly toward his room.

"Man, ain't nobody even LIKE no god-damned, Folk tale!" He mumbled.

"BOY, Whatchu' say!" Grandad said taking off his belt, and Riley ran up the stairs and slammed his door shut.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" Grandad yelled up the stairs.

"Shoot, back in my day... Black people weren't ALLOWED to read folk tales... we couldn't know about no Mary get bloody, and no "Heron humming bird." Shoot, we couldn't even see to kill a mocking bird, we had to hear about it, in the paper. Poor, poor, Tom Robinson... Yeah know, I knew Tom Robinson once,..."

"GRANDAD! Who are you TALKING TO?" Riley called from upstairs.

"YOU HUSH YOUR MOUTH, BOY!" Grandad answered.

* * *

Riley rolled his eyes, and layer on his bed.

_Damn, I knew I shouldn't have stopped at the front door. But damn, who even gives a fuck! I'm young Reezy, ain't no nigga tell ME what ta do, shoot. Talkin bout "I'm Grounded.". FORGET THAT!_

Riley sat up, tied his sheet as if it were a rope, opened his window, grabbed onto the sheet, and leaped out.

"OWE!" He yelled, he had forgot to attach his sheet to something sturdy.

"GET OFF ME!" He heard a cry from underneath him.

He rolled off, and rubbed his head.

"Jasmine?"

"WHAT'S WROUNG WITH YOU RILEY!"

"My bad, my bad... aye whatchu' doin over here anyway?" He got up and extended his hand toward her and lifted her back up to her feet.

"I was ABOUT to go meet Huey, That is... untill you FELL on me!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Damn, girl,... calm down, I said my bad! And why you always hanging out with that nigga, anyway?"

Jasmine blushed.

"Well, I was going to go meet Cindy, but I decided to go meet Huey instead."

"Aye, yo, speaking' of Cindy... how's her mom doing?"

"OH, her moms doing GREAT! She seems so happy lately, she even has been taking her dog for a 3 mile jog every day this week."

"So,... she's not sick?"

Jasmine rose her eyebrows, atemptening to be more like Huey.

"No, she's fine."

"Then how come Cindy told me that she was deadly sick, and not to come over her house?"

Jasmines eyes widened.

"Opps, she did... Uh, yes... she IS sick, and uh... no she JUST got sick, very bad..."

Riley stepped closer to Jasmine.

"Is Cindy Hideing sumthin' from me?"

"U-uh,... BYE!" Jasmine took off running full speed toward the hill.

"Damn, when she get so fast?" Riley questioned himself as he walked away.

* * *

"W-what the?" Huey says as he turns around to see a girl rushing toward him like a human torpedo.

He stepped to the right and watched the girl tumble onto the ground, roll around, and finally come to a stop.

He looked down at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Owwwwy!" Jasmine complained, closeing her eyes and feeling her forehead with the back of her palm.

"Uh-, you... ok?"

"What do you THINK! I'm LAYING on the GROUND!" She complained.

Huey sighed, and started to walk away.

"HEY! Aren't you going to help me up?" Jasmine pleaded.

He turned back around.

"Are you asking me, or telling me?"

Jasmine frowned.

"Asking?"

"Fine." He said taking her hand and lifting her off the ground.

"Thank you!" She replied.

He shrugged and continued to walk up the hill. Jasmine struggled to follow along.

When he reached his destination, he looked to the sky, while leaning against the big broad tree that stood behind him, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Jasmine smiled and stood next to him.

Huey glanced at her.

"Why are you smiling?" He oddly questioned her.

She giggled.

"Because,... I'm happy!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Your weird." He stated plainly.

She giggled even more.

"Well, aren't YOU happy, Huey?"

"No."

"Well, why? It's a wonderful day today, the birds are singing, the temperature is just lovely, and theirs flowers everywhere!"

"Birds don't necessarily sing, they are really insulting each other; the temperature IS fine,... meaning they lied about "Global warming"; and I hate flowers, they are useless to me."

Jasmine sighed.

"Oh, Huey... you're so ab-normal, but that's something I love about you."

His eyes grew big as she put her hand on his shoulder while she said that to him. He twitched a little.

_Why is she so CLOSE to me all the damn time? ... Hold up, hold up, did she say "LOVE"? She couldn't possibly mean it, she probably doesn't even comprehend that she even said such a statement. She doesn't know the definition of "LOVE", but it would rather fun to see what HER definition stands for, wouldn't it?_

He mentally smirked.

"What does that mean?"

Jasmine backed up a step.

"What does what mean, Huey."

"What does "Love" mean." He rolled his eyes, and put a sarcastic tone on the word "LOVE".

She started shaking and blushing.

"U-uh.."

Huey was mentally amused seeing her like this.

_I was Right, as usual . This IS fun, watching her squirm._

"Y-you know what love is." Jasmine stammered.

_"You know what love is!"_Huey rolled his eyes.

"My definition. Yes. Your definition, no."

_Man, this is the ONLY thing I like about Woodcrest. Messing with the minds of the youth here._

"U-u-uh,... Love?"

"Correct."

She looked down, dug her toe in the dirt, and held her hand in front of her, while blushing hardly.

_Ok, this is getting less fun._

"Jasmine, just answer the question."

"Ok, fine... Don't laugh at me."

Huey gave Jasmine one of his "Do-I-look-amused" looks.

"Fine, I think love is..."

_Oh boy, this is going to be good!_He mentally smiled.

"A feeling you get in your tummy when your with someone special or doing something special."

Huey lifted his eyebrow.

"Wow... your more ignorant than I thought."

Jasmine frowned.

"HEY!"

Huey started to walk away.

"Well, what's YOUR definition of "LOVE", Mr.!" She ran after him.

"I'm not telling you."

"What? That's not fair, I told you MINE, you have to tell me yours, or else it's not a fair deal!" She whined, catching up with him.

"Life isn't fair, and we MADE no deal, I simply asked you a question, and you made the choice to answer it so that's YOUR own fault."

"Awe, but I want to hear YOURS!" She complained louder, pulling his arm.

"Well, that sucks for you." He said snatching away his arm.

* * *

**(Riley )**

**DIIINNNG DOOOONNNG**

"Well HELLL-OOO There, Riley, What are you doing here?" A Young, pretty, slander, White lady said opening her door, wearing nothing but spandex shorts and a sports bra, which was a little snug.

Riley sighed, looked around while scratching his head, and finally answered.

"Look, Yo. I wanted ta come and hang out wit Cindy, that aiight wit chu'?" He asked Un-concerned.

She looked down at him, and a smile grew on her face.

"Why sure you can riley!" She said opening the door a little wider, letting riley come in.

He busted in, and headed straight towards the stairs.

"Aye, yo, show me ta hur room, where she at!" He yelled.

Mrs. McPherson followed behind him up the stairs.

"Cindy isn't here right now, she is "Training" for some sort of "Hoop-game" you guys play... she'll be back, and here is her room!" She said opening a door.

Riley turned around to look inside of the room, and his eyebrows glared, and his jaw widened.

"This...is, whose room?" He twitched.

She looked down on him a bite confused. Then she giggled.

"Cindy's Silly! And always remeber,... condoms, are our FRIENDS!" She laughed and headed back down stairs.

He turned back to the room, he frowned. He un-wittingly walked into the room, he completely lost control of his legs, as if he were posses.

".God!" Riley whispered once his robotic feet stopped in the middle of the room.

He looked around..."She's EVERYWHERE!" He cried.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, A pink wall, which was covered with posters of a white, blonde "Haired" pop-star, labeled...

"Hannah Montana!" Riley cried. He fell to his knees in disappointment, and disbelief.

That wasn't the end of it either, she had a Hannah Montana rug, a Hannah Montana Guitar Clock, A Hannah Montana Vanity, A Hannah Montana Bedside Lamp, A Hannah Montana chest, A Hannah Montana Mirror, A Hannah Montana Bean Chair, A Hannah Montana drawer, A Hannah Montana custom made Desk, even a Hannah Montana T.V.

He stopped crying as he noticed a door covered by a life sized picture of Hannah Montana.

He crawled towards it, still whimpering.

"What's in here?" He moaned as he opened the door.

"He stood up, and turned on the light."

He slapped himself in the forehead as he saw a closet full of Hannah Montana Customs, and Wigs. He fell back onto something hard and square. He slid off of it, and turned around to resize it was a shoe box, labeled "The Best".

"What is this... Hannah Montana's shiiiiii-" He stopped talking as he opened it, in happily surprised to find pictures of Cindy and himself together.

"What is the pink sticky stuff on my half of the picture?" He whispered to himself, whipping it off on her pink carpet.

He sniffed the picture.

"And why does it smell like...Strawberries?" He questioned.

He then sat the pictures down and looked back into the box, and then he found a little piece of lined paper, all folded up, and in the bottom of the box.

He picked it up, and un-folded it.

"My Un-knowened?" He read the title out loud.

"Uh, this must be one of Cindy's raps she be writein'" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**_My Un-knowened  
~ Cindy_**

**_Aiight so you probably already know,_**

**_wait, you don't though,_**

**_because you haven't been told,_**

**_I just can't think about what I want to say-_**

**_Even though I've been thinking' about chu' all day-_**

**_But I think you'll be confused and will just walk away,.._**

**_but I'll yell WAIT! But it'll be too late, you'll be on your way..._**

**_You'll leave me alone, there with no-one to hold,..._**

**_You'll be so cold, that you won't pick up your phone,_**

**_You'd be annoyed, listening to me drone on, and on, and on, and on, so-_**

**_That's why you'd neglect, even when I feel so vexed,_**

**_Maybe if we have sex, it'll change your mind and um-_**

**_I won't be your Ex, cuz we'd be married with some-_**

**_Little babies, that we'd share,_**

**_you'd provide for them, and I would care..._**

**_We would be a family, unless you don't want one,_**

**_we could be together and lonesome, and it could be fun,_**

**_without a son, running from the cops,_**

**_bonnie and clyed,_**

**_we'd Escape and find somewhere to hide..._**

**_But what's the use of this dreamin and schemin'_**

**_He won't want me, I'm just to much of a heathen_**

**_Imma outcast, even a wanna be,_**

**_What's the point of it all, me and this beliving-_**

**_about "LOVE" what does it do,_**

**_Does it make to people stick together like glue-_**

**_Is it when someone bombs up a school,_**

**_when another one looks at him starry eyed, thinkin he's cool?_**

**_Or is it when someone looks at you funny,_**

**_and then they get knocked out for "Messin with my honey!",_**

**_I hope it's something I'll behold,_**

**_but till then, my so called love for Reezy,_**

**_Will be UN-KNOWNED!_**

* * *

Riley stared at the paper a little longer, he didn't know why, but a Laaaaaarrge grin slowly swepted across his face and he began dancing.

"Yeeaaaah! Cindy likes me! Yeah! Cindy likes me! YEAH! Cindy likes me! Yeeeeeeeaaaa! She really like me! Yeah! she really likes me! YEAH! She really likes me! YEEEEaaaAH! My phone is Vibratin'! Yeah! It's Vibreatin'! Yeah! IT's vibe- oh nigga, my phone is vibrating!" Riley changed the lyrics to one of his favorite songs, and then took out his cell phone and looked at it.

"Oh, SNAP! It's a Tweet from... Cinn-DAY!" He twitched his eyebrows while he coed her name.

"I Just got done training' for my next contest, bouta head back 2 da crib!" He mumbled out load as he read.

"Yeah, my boo bouta go 2 the... the CRIB!" He looked around, and started to panic, then he heard the door down stairs open and a voice calling. "I'm home! BEEEEE-YOTCH!" and a little giggle. Then footsteps up the stairs.

He yelped, turned off the closet light, closed the door, put a Hannah Montana wig on, then hid behind a stack of clothes, and then he quickly kicked the box to the back of the closet.

"SHE DA BADDEST! Yea-Yea! She Da BADDEST!SHE Da BAddest YEaH YEA! SHE Da Baddest!" Cindy busted into the room singing with her headphones on.

She started to dance. Then she took her earphones out her IPod and her IPod in the dock.

**_Uh-yo!_**

**_I like your flaws, your perfect the way you are_**

**_All I would change is your name, to make you mine_**

**_I like your attitude, can't even get mad at you!_**

**_whether it's Malibu, or Jamaica avenue,_**

**_to yoou, it's all the same (I like it), when you were your hair that way (I like it), with no make-up on your face (I like it),_**

**_Momma say momma saw, momma mock-ku saw_**

**_Anything you want, I got you Hun,..._**

" I WuV Diggy!" Cindy said dancing around still.

"Really? I thought you loved Hannah Montana!" Riley whimpered, then covered his mouth, hoping she didn't hear him.

She stopped dancing.

"What waz that?" She turned around.

"Oh, well, whatevs." She sighed.

She walked toward the closet.

_"Don't go in the closet! Don't go in the closet! Noooo, don't come in here! Pause!"_Riley thought to himself

She opened the door, and turned on the light.

Riley sat quite, trying his best not to make a move.

She looked around humming, and then her eyes sat on the opened the box.

"What the... why dis opened!" She said picking it up, and the pictures next to it.

"Huh, maybe it cuz I left it open last night... MWAH!" She kissed riley's half of the pic then she put it back in the box and closed it.

_"Ooooh, it waz lip gloss..."_

"So, what should momma wear taday!" Cindy asked lookin around her closet.

"oh, this is hot, imma wear this!" She said picking out a outfit next to riley and taking it off the hanger and putting it onto the ground.

Riley sighed, realizing he didn't get caught.

_"Whoa, whoa, what is she..."_

Cindy started to unbutton her shirt.

Riley started to grin, knowing what he was doing wrong and that he should probably turn away, but he couldn't.

All of a sudden she stopped.

"Hold up, that ones waaaaaaay flyer!" She said bending down to pick up the clothes.

She picked up the top, then the skinny jeans, then she tried to get back up and ... FAILED! She tripped over a ... air force one?

"WHAT THE- RILEY! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!" She sits up covering up her chest with her pair of jeans.

"I- UM- IT...UH.."

Cindy's eyes meet his, then to the direction his eyes were looking. The box!

"YOU OPENED MY BOX!" She gasped, punching Riley's leg.

"Owe! Uh..."

Her eyes widened more.

"YOU OPENED MY BOX... DIDN'T YOU!" She exclaimed getting up.

Riley rose to his feet as well. (wig still on his head)

"Cindy...l-listen..." He rose his hands.

She backed him up to the back of the closet.

"YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE, WITHOUT INVITATION, WENT INTO MY ROOM, AND THEN YOU OPENED MY BOX..." Her eyes trailed to an opened piece a paper. She leaned over to pick it up.

"What? Did you read this too..." Cindy's eyes teared up.

Riley frowned.

"...yeah, but-"

"!" Cindy said crumpling up the paper... and Riley's heart.

"C-Cindy... I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." Riley started.

Cindy sighed.

"... You're not, and your probably gonna blow my rep to, with the big "Hannah Montana" thing..." She said, now getting depressed, sitting down on the floor.

Riley studied her.

"Why?"

She looked up at him, confused.

"Why what?"

He sat down next to her.

"Why would I EVER do such a thing, do you really think I care about you having a stupid obsession wit that white girl-" Riley said patting her back.

"Nigga, your C-MURPH!... You know what that means?" He questioned her, while a tear escaped from her eye.

"...what?" She whispered.

"THAT means, you're the baddest, hardiest, Gangster-est, white chick, UP in Woodcrest, that means you be slappen nigga's in the face just fo' living that means... nobody gonna mess wit chu'... not on my watch ..."

Cindy blushed slightly, and smiled at him.

"... Thanks Reezy." She said getting up.

"Anytime, gal!" He said getting up giving her some dap.. but not letting go of her hand...

"Reezy..." she whispered looking deep into his tender eyes.

"What-" He whispered back, not looking away from her.

She leant forward, and his soft lips met hers, and for the best and LONGEST three seconds they had in their entire life-time, was spent together... in a closet.

She took her lips back, and he was still standing there, looking dumb-founded.

"Now reezy... come here, let me tell you something..." She whispered seductively.

Riley smirked, positioning his head for her to whisper something into his ear.

She cupped her mouth over with her hands...

"Reezy..." She whispered.

"Yes..." he eagerly replied.

She then KNEED him in the stomach.

"OOOH!" He whined

"DON'T YOU EVER GO THRU MY STUFF AGAIN!" She screamed, while pushing him out her room.

"Wh- what! I thought we waz cool!" He started.

She kept pushing him down the stairs, snatched her wig back, and shoved him out the door.

"YOU STUPID, DUMB-ASS! WHAT's WROUNG WITH CHU'!" She screamed from the other side of the door, then stormed back up to her room, and sat next to her window, was she saw riley walking.

She opened it.

"Yo Riley!" She smiled.

He looked up. And she mouthed out the words. "I Love You!"

He smirked up at her, and nodded his head.

"You too!" He replied.

Cindy winked at him, waved, and then shut the window.

Riley shoved his hands in his pockets, with a smile on his face, as he began walking.

He looked up, and what he saw, was quite shocking.

Jasmine was walking, arm-and-arm with... HUEY.

Huey wasn't smiling, but he didn't have on his default super frowny face on either. It was... more of a hidden happiness sort of thing.

Huey suddenly look up, saw his brother standing there with a large smirk on his face, and smacked himself in the forehead, sighed, then rolled his eyes.

"HEY RILEY!" Jasmine waved excitedly.

Riley laughed.

"Soooo... look what we have here... looks like "Huey-McHater-boy" has found himself a GIRL friend..."

Jasmine blushed and giggled.

Huey looked around, glaring.

"Shut-up." He finally replied.

"Ohhhh, so now all we can say is "Shut-up", there's no DENING that Jasmine, IS INDEED, yo girl-friend..." Riley started.

"UGggggh..." Huey closed his eyes, regretting what just happened 20 minutes ago...

* * *

**(Flash back)**

Jasmine runs after the afro-headed boy, with great intentions.

"HU-EY FREEMAN!" She yells, now by his side.

He sighs.

"What?"

She just glares at him, not sure what she wants to say.

_This is the best thing ever, tampering with the sanity of Jasmine, ah yes. This is what keeps me from losing MY mind..._

He turns and lifts his eyebrow at her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He Questioned with an annoyed tone.

Jasmines glare tightens.

_Ha-ha, this is just TOO good..._

"HUEY FREEMAN, You know what!" Jasmine snaps.

She surprise tackles him, giggling now, and pins him to the ground.

_Man, WHAT THE-_

"JAZMINE! GET. OFF. OF. ME. NOW!" Huey yells.

Jasmine giggles.

"Will you tell me?"

"NO!" Huey says seriously getting aggravated now.

"Hee, hee, hee-" Jasmine snickers reaching her hands over to his large afro...

"JAZMINE! YOU BETTER NOT-" Huey threatens.

"Hee-hee, then TELL. ME." She mocks.

"No!... AND DON'T EVEN..."

She softly places her hands on his afro.

"NO! MOVE! -" He flips her over onto the ground, and quickly gets up to dust himself off.

She looks up at him and her eye begins to water.

Still dusting himself off, he looks down at her, slowly his dirt brushing stops.

She starts to whimper.

"Jasmine... don't you even-"

She sniffs and gazes up at him.

_Damn it, this game just got bad, I guess this is the "Karma" part of this story. UGH! How come she always makes me feel so... bad. That's not even how to EXPLAIN how it makes me feel... it's a new height of low...it's like I've always had this feeling, and always will it's like I-_

"Ugh! jazmine, stop crying..." His voice softens.

"I'm...not...crying!" She sniffles, whipping her nose, tears now streaming down her eyes.

Huey squints his eyes at her. "You are indeed crying."

Her lips tremble, then she couldn't hold it anymore...

"Whaaaaaaahhh-huh-huh-huuuuuuuh! Waaayaaaaaahhhh! W-w-whhhhhahhhhhaaaaaa!" She bawls out, closed eyes.

"Ugggghh!" Huey slaps his head as he moans out-loud.

He looks around, then sits at the base of the hill nest to Jasmine. Her hands covering her face.

He sighs, as he looks up to the sky.

"Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving." ...~Khail Gibran."

He notices a whaling sound cease, and he looks to jazmine, who is now gazing up at him, with her eyes still watering.

There was a long pause.

"...S-so, what does that mean..." She says, still sniffling a little.

He shrugs and looks up once again. "I guess it means that... you shouldn't MAKE yourself love anyone, or make anyone love you,... love will come at the right time, just be yourself and love will follow..."

She sighs.

She suddenly turns to face him.

"Huey."

"Yeah?"

She turns around more.

"Have you ever... "Loved" anyone?" A tint of red appears across her face, as she questions this.

He faces forward, and his eyes bulge as he stares unto space. As he regains his previous thought, he looks back up.

"... I'm not telling you..."

Jasmine giggles. Crawling toward him.

"Well, you just told me what you THINK about love, not the DEFINITION of love, so you gotta answer my new question."

Huey mentally slapped himself.

"No." He states.

She smiles wider, as she crawls even closer to him, and leans over him.

"Tell me!" She says shaking his shoulder.

"Nope!" He says concentrating on the sky.

She smirks, popping her face into his own, now sitting on his lap.

"Tell me!"

He shivered, having her so close to him, was so...alien to him.

_"OH lord! Why is she so ..._

And before he knew it, his cheeks got real heated, and for some odd reason, he felt embarrassed. He hated that feeling.

She grinned. "Well...?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." He moaned in annoyance.

She smiled wider and studied him and there was a moment of silence.

Jazmines eye brows furrowed.

"...Well? Is you gunna tell me?"

Huey rolled his eyes again, but this time for her ignorance.

"Uh...Yes..."

She tilted her head.

"Yes... to answering me, or to... loving?"

He felt embarrassed.

"Yes... to both..."

"Oh,..." She mumbled.

"Uh, ... that's nice,... I didn't know that you even thought of loving someone one day, or... to love."

Huey looked confused and angry.

"OF COURSE I LOVE! Jasmine, just because I'm a revolutionary, doesn't mean I don't love. It's human nature to love. You can't fight it,... and actually, it's BEYOUND human nature. From the Largest mammal, to a single cell organism, they could be ALL capable of love. Love is in fact, may be the most powerful force in this world. I don't care if your Asian, pakastainy, Cuban, Islamic, Mexican, black, white, puerto-rican, Eurasian, African, or Iraqi. Everyone loves, including me- why are you looking at...me... like... that?

Jasmine was gazing up at him, all teary eyed.

"...That was the most prettiest thing someone has ever said..."

Huey met the red tone of her cheeks as they both stared at each other intensely, not making a sound. They were breathless.

"...Uh, ... you?"He awkwardly mumbled.

"I what?" She asked dazed.

"You know, do you love someone?" He questioned.

"Yeah..." She answered dazedly.

"Who?"

Jasmine instantly snapped out of it.

"What!" Her eyes bulged out.

Huey smirked at her reaction. Not mentally. He facially, physically smirked! This made Jasmine even MORE embarrassed.

"Tell me who you love." Huey dumbed it down.

Jasmine looked up at the sky, then she stared away, un-facing Huey.

"Come on Jasmine, you can trust me. We're best friends."

Jasmine spun around hearing this. When she saw his face, she couldn't help but to giggle and grin.

"Why, I'd never thought I'd see the day where Huey Freeman would smile AND beg!"

Huey rolled his eyes.

"... Well, if I tell you... Will you promise me, you'll still be my friend?"

"Well. It depends..."

Jasmine gave him a worried look.

"If you love BUSH then I might not even-"

"HUEY! I'm serious!" She couldn't help but grinning.

Huey smirked again.

"Of COAURSE Jasmine, we'll be friends. You were my friend when I was trying yo fix the generator, you were my friend when were at the movies, and you'll be my friend now... plus your too loyal for me not to be friends with anymore..."

Jasmine blushed again, as Huey regretted letting his true feelings pour out of his mouth. She faced back away from him.

"W-well, I kinda,... love you... more than a friend. And I loved you since the first day we met and you said I had an afro,... I guess I love you because your different. Even though I know you don't love me back... I love... you Huey."

There was a silence, and she turned around to face him, and found that he was staring dead at her, with a serious look on his face.

"...oh." He said in an understanding way.

"U-uh, well wh-who do you love?" She asked growing tears in her eyes, feeling embarrassed and hurt.

"You..." Huey replied nonchalantly without hesitation.

Jazmines eyes bulged out of her face when she heard that.

"Wait, who?" Jasmine said staring at him confused.

He sighed to himself.

"I said I love'd you Jasmine."

She sighed in sadness and looked away.

"Oh,... LOVE'D , as in as you DID..."

Huey shook his head no.

"Love as in I did, Love as in I DO, and love as in I will always."

Jasmine blushed, she felt her heart shiver inside her hearing his true words of composition.

"R-really Huey?" She asked.

He studied her, leaning closer to her face.

"Of course Jasmine, Do I look like I'm lying?" He whispered, inching closer to her face.

"So does this mean-" Jasmine fluttered her eyes as she whispered back, but was kindly interrupted by Huey's soft lips meeting hers, sending a tender sensation throughout her body, even though it only lasted around 5 to 6 seconds.

He slowly took them back. And embarrassingly turned around, scratching his afro.

"So I guess that means yes!" Jasmine giggled, as she grabbed Huey's chin, turning him around for seconds.

* * *

**(Present)**

Huey smiled at that memory, then looked over at Jasmine as he began to speak.

"She is my girlfriend. Yes. Now shut-up."

She giggled at Huey.

Riley smiled as well.

"Ha-ha! I knew it was gonna happen one day bro, I mean they way ya'll always be talking about each other when ya'll separated... you KNOW dats true love..."

Jasmine and Huey both blushed.

"Oh, you mean like the way you always bragging about how tight and cool you and Cindy always are, and about the crimes you commit together?"

Riley grinned.

"YUP!" Huey rolled his eyes at his little brother.

"I love Cindy." He said eagerly.

Jasmine smiled.

"OH so ya'll is perfectly together now?"

"YUP! YUP! I was JUST over there and we kissed..."

Jasmine and Huey looked at each other.

"But did you guys make it official?"

Riley's eyes popped out of his head, and Huey and Jasmine both raised there eyebrows as Riley quickly pulled out his phone and texted "C-murph".

**_3:34 xXYoung_ReezyXx: Aye yo, uh... Cindy, I waz wonderin', u no,... if u waz wantin 2 b ma gurl, ... uh, u wanna?_**

**_3:35 .:*C-Murph*:. : WTF do U think! StEwPiD! U f'n KISSED me! And now u askin me out, dude... for real! (-_-)_**

**_3:35 xXYoung_ReezyXx: Well, DAY-YUM! U ain't gotta b so MEAN! Gurl! Dang, I waz juz makein sure u knew wat da deal waz. ;)_**

**_3:36 .:*C-Murph*:. :3 LMAO! 3 Ok den, ur so... undiscribably cute. ;* 1-4-3!_**

**_3:36 xXYoung_ReezyXx: ;) 1-4-3-2! Cya 2marrow boo!_**

**_3:37 .:*C-Murph*:. : Ok boo! Bye!_**

**_3:37xXYOUNG_REEZYXx: Bye! Xb_**

"See, I TOLD you guys dat me and Cindy waz... WHAT THE-" Riley looked up from his phone to find Huey and Jasmine making out right before him.

"EEEEEWWWWAH! Nigga's! GET A ROOM!"

Jasmine immdeintly retreaded in embarrassment, as she blushed.

Huey smirked. "Maybe we will..."

Jasmine gasped, and pushed Huey away, smiling.

Riley rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Well if you get her pregnant, dem baby's is stayin' at HUR HOUSE!"

Huey smirked more, watching Jasmine turn bright red.

"Don't worry, We're not going THAT far..."

Jasmine sighed in relife, while riley facial expression went blank.

"... Without condoms..." He nodded, smirking more.

Jasmine started un-controllably giggling as she pushes him away again.

"HUEY! When did you get so discussing?" She laughed.

"How is that disgusting, it was the way you were born, and ... which reminds me. How is such a great person like you related to... tom?"

Jasmine blushed. "Aww..." She kissed him.

"Ugh! Love birds!" Riley rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Well, that waz it, and shout out to my new fans MYWORLDISANIME and MSLuVER09! U guys are the best-est!_


End file.
